So WhatSong fic
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Kakyuu and Seiya have pyscho exs'. Kakyuu wants to have fun, Seiya has an idea what to do


Kakyuu and Seiya were getting ready for going out to the Kohana club. Kakyuu was throwing her clothes randomly around her room. Seiya was already in her club outfit.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na  
_

"Kakyuu-Hime, you are only do this because you want to right? Not because of what Sasuke did right?" Seiya asked.

"Of course not, Seiya. And you're not only doing this because of the horny mutt right?" Kakyuu asked.

"That was years ago, Kakyuu-Hime. I'm happy with Neji. I just want him to just leave me alone," Seiya said. She was wearing an awesome dancing outfit. She was wearing black leather pants that clung to her skin showing every curve to her body. She wore an Iron Maiden shirt and black leather jacket. She wore high heeled black stilettos. She was working on her make up as Kakyuu was looking for her perfect outfit.

"Oh my god, I found it" Kakyuu said. She went into the bathroom and emerged in her favorite club outfit. She wore blue flared out jeans, chains connecting her belt loops. Her shirt was a black halter top. She wore white sneakers and her hair was in a high pony tail with the fronts curled.

"Kakyuu-Hime, wow. You're going to go out in that?" Seiya asked. Kakyuu smiled and nodded.

"Like it?" Kakyuu asked. Seiya smiled and linked arms with her Princess.

"Looks like I'm going to have to protect you, and save you from the gropey ninjas," Seiya laughed.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na_

Kakyuu and Seiya met up with Seiya's boyfriend of the past two years Neji Hyuuga. He was wearing a dress shirt and black pants. His long dark hair was loose and he greeted Seiya with a kiss.

"Hi Neji," Kakyuu said, giving Neji a hug.

"Kakyuu? Are you comfortable wearing that?" Neji asked.

"Of course," Kakyuu said shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head. "Why is everyone concerned about me?" Kakyuu asked.

"Because Lady Kakyuu, you are supposed to be protected. However we cannot protect you from your emo ex," Neji said.

"So where are we going?" Kakyuu asked.

"A surprise, fallow me," Neji said. He took Seiya's hand.

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend, I don't know where he went_

Kakyuu and Seiya followed the ninja as he guided them into one of the clubs.

"Neji, can you please get us something to drink, While we find a guy for the princess to dance with?" Seiya asked in a cute voice running her fingers down Neji's arm.

"Of course," Neji said. He disappeared for a minute and Kakyuu and Seiya were on the prowl for a suitable guy. Since Kakyuu had usually been drawn to the shy guys both Seiya and Kakyuu assumed they wouldn't be able to find a guy for her to spend time with.

"Kakyuu –Hime, I found a guy I think you'll like," Seiya said, grabbing Kakyuu's arm.

"Where?" Kakyuu asked. Seiya turned Kakyuu toward a red-head sitting by a dark haired boy and a blonde haired girl.

"Neji says that's Gaara. He's supposed to be as shy as they come, if you want to try to work your magic," Seiya suggested. Neji walked over to the two girls giving them their drinks.

_So I'm gonna spend my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent_

Kakyuu sipped her drink, slowly watching Gaara, as she ignored the flirting couple on opposite her. She watched as Gaara was talking to the boy and girl. Kakyuu finished her drink and got to her feet.

"You gonna go ask him?" Seiya asked. Kakyuu nodded flushing red.

"Yep," Kakyuu said. Seiya's face turned into a snarl and she growled. Neji held Seiya back as she wanted to attack Sasuke who was behind Kakyuu.

"What are you doing here?" Kakyuu hissed.

"You know this is my village, why are you here?" Sasuke asked, trying to hug Kakyuu, She squirmed around him.

"No Sasuke, leave me alone!" Kakyuu said.

"Please, Kakyuu. I need you so much. I love you. I'm sorry for all I did. I really am, Please forgive me," Sasuke said. Kakyuu crossed her arms in disbelief.

_I got a brand new attitude, And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

"You don't see me for a month, Sasuke. A month… then you blame me for that? You have real balls you know that? You never defend me when Naruto and Sakura are calling me a stupid difka. I would just stand there, waiting for you to say something but you never did. Hinata and Shino gave me more respect than you ever did," Kakyuu asked.

"I never had a problem when The starligths would talk about me… it's the way we were… how we still are,"

"Oh no, that's the thing. In respect for me, Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki would keep their thoughts to themselves. We are very different. Leave me alone" Kakyuu said.

"Seiya?' A scruffy voice said behind Kakyuu. Seiya looked appalled.

"Kiba?" Seiya demanded.

"Neji, keep her back," Kakyuu said.

"I want to see, Seiya. Get out of my way, Kakyuu."

"You two have to leave us alone," Seiya said. The red-headed boy, Gaara, walked over and tapped on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Leave her alone," Gaara said. His voice was deep and dark. Terrifying but at the same time timid, shy, and mysterious.

_I'm gonna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight_

"Or what?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't want to know, Uchiha." Gaara said. Sasuke backed down as did Kiba but only for the time being.

"Thank you, I'm Kakyuu." Kakyuu said holding out her hand to Gaara.

"Gaara" Gaara took her hand. A fast pace song came on.

"Oh, Kakyuu-Hime please can we dance?" Seiya asked. The easiest way to get to the dance floor was to go past Sasuke and Kiba.

"Sure, do you want to dance Gaara?" Kakyuu asked smiling widely. Gaara shrugged his shoulders. Kakyuu and Seiya dragged the boys to the dance floor.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, I wanna start a fight_

Kakyuu danced intimately with Gaara, glaring at Sasuke the entire time. Seiya was all on Neji. Seiya started singing with the music giving off her pretty voice. Kakyuu smiled at the song and joined in with the chorus and the rest of the song.

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to sing

What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You we're there, you let me fall

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight


End file.
